chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Sanders
Molly Kate Sanders is a character used in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge by Lowri. She is 15 years old, and has the ability of Pyrokinesis. She is the adoptive daughter of Sean and Sinead O'Brien, and is currently dating Keitaro Kiryuu. Appearance Molly is average height and build for her age, and has light green-grey eyes. Her hair is originally dark blonde and was long at the start, but she has since begun shaping it and colouring it lighter. She wears a lot of eye-makeup, and pink and dark coloured clothes. Personality Molly is usually a little shy, introverted and quiet. She used to be very naive and trusting, until she learned of how her uncle Sanders had made her a murderer. She now finds it almost impossible to trust. She can also be bitter, guilty and self-loathing over this, but is slowly improving and is receiving therapy over it. Home Molly now lives with her adoptive parents, Sean and Sinead, and their daughters, in their new house in New York city. This house is large, beautiful and modern, and they bought it recently after discovering Sinead was pregnant with twin girls. Before then, she lived with the couple in their earlier apartment in the middle of the city, which they sold. When her biological family were alive, she lived with her mother in a small home in New York. Ability Molly's ability is pyrokinesis, the ability to create and manipulate fire. It has been shown twice that she is capable of create a powerful and explosive fire which is strong enough to destroy a building and kill all inside. It has also been shown that she is still vulnerable to her own fire, but it is unknown whether this was due to lack of control or desire to be burned herself. Family & Relationships *Estranged biological father - Michael Richardson *Biological mother - Fiona Sanders (deceased) *Aunt - Kelly Brook (deceased) *Uncles - James Brook (deceased), Anthony Sanders *Cousins - Lucy Brook, Luke Brook, Aimee Brook (all deceased) *Adoptive mother - Sinead O'Brien *Adoptive father - Sean O'Brien *Adoptive sisters - Moira O'Brien, Caylee O'Brien *Adoptive brothers - Adair O'Brien, Farrell O'Brien *Boyfriend - Keitaro Kiryuu History Molly's father left shortly after she was born, and she was raised by her mother with the help of her mother's brother, sister and brother-in-law. When she was 13, her mother and uncle were captured by Building 26, although they were released unharmed after it ended. Molly manifested a few days after they'd been taken, and told no one but her remaining family. However, when James Leit and his fellow ex-agents returned to their work, some of them remembered the family and attacked. 2 members were killed, the others taken prisoner, and Molly escaped when her uncle teleported her away. Angry over this, she joined her uncle, Sanders, and Jasper Ellis in attempting to stop the ex-agents and gain revenge. It was her who burned an agent's family in their home, although she'd been informed that the building was empty and that this was meant as a warning. This truth was revealed to her by Sinead Connell when Sinead, Sean and Rooreru were prisoners of Ellis and Sanders. Horrified, this prompted Molly to release the 3 and then burn the building, killing both the other members and herself in her guilt. However, Rooreru later found her body and revived her. She lived with Sean and Sinead while the New Company attempted to find her remaining family, and the couple adopted her after it was learned that the ex-agents had killed them all. She since began recieving therapy, aimed at helping her recover from what happened to her and what she did. When the others rescued Aito Connell, Molly and Sinead were originally left behind but followed and joined them. Months later, Eoin Connell began to investigate a series of murders as part of his work, and learned that the killer was seemingly Keitaro. He arrested and imprisoned him. However, Molly began noticing that his behaviour seemed unusual and unlike himself, and after remembering that he'd been acting strange for a few weeks, she asked Liz Jones to take her back in time to the date he began acting this way. Arriving there, they learned that Keitaro had actually had his body swapped with a villain, and that it'd been this villain committing the murders. Returning to the present, Keitaro then used the same ability to reverse the swap, and he also mimicked it. Strengths & Weaknesses Molly knows well how to use her ability offensively, and this means she can use it to protect herself, at need. Her young age and frail appearance would also make enemies likely to underestimate her. She can look after herself quite well, and also has her new adoptive family to care for her. However, she isn't very strong, physically, and could struggle if she couldn't access her ability to protect herself. She's also wracked with guilt over how she used that ability previously, and can sometimes be self-loathing, but is slowly improving. She can be too shy and introverted, and she finds trusting others to be very difficult, now. Etymology Molly is a Hebrew name which may mean "bitter". This meaning could refer the bitter life she has led, or the bitterness of her own emotions because of that life. Her middle name, Kate, is also Greek, and means "pure". This could be a reference to her earlier innocence. Her surname is again Greek and means "defending men". This could refer to how she mistakenly believed she was protecting people when she killed the agent and his family, and how she killed her uncle and his group to protect others. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.